<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stable &amp; Steady by niympha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513451">Stable &amp; Steady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niympha/pseuds/niympha'>niympha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles in the dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Stable Duty Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niympha/pseuds/niympha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Felix Hugo Fraldarius is the worst, most evilest villain Annette has ever met. And it is just her luck that she's been assigned stable duty with him.</p>
</blockquote>written for the felannie discord drabble challenge. this week's prompt was "the stables".
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles in the dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stable &amp; Steady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Professor was an absolute fiend. </p><p>Annette had trusted them, looked up to then, worked so hard to make them proud and then they went and betrayed her like this. </p><p>She had gotten to the stables fresh and early this morning, ready to take care of the horses, expecting to see Dimitri or maybe Ashe. But instead, it had been Felix who had waited for her there. <em>Felix</em>. How could the Professor just do something so terrible to her?! </p><p>Maybe everyone just liked to see her suffer, she thought bitterly as she shovelled the dirty bedding into a wheelbarrow with vigour. </p><p>It was all Felix’ fault, of course. Stupid, evil Felix who had heard her song and was only waiting to tell everyone about what a silly girl she was. Maybe it had been him who had put the idea of stable duty in the Professor’s head in the first place. That villain. </p><p>She could hear him scraping away in the stall next to hers, probably thinking of ways to make her life even harder just this moment. They hadn’t exchanged a single word since they had gotten to work, a kind of awkward silence hanging in the air between them. Annette most certainly wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of being the first to say something, though. </p><p>She turned around to dump another shovel full in the wheelbarrow when he suddenly cleared his throat. The manure landed on her shoes instead. </p><p>Annette glared at him. </p><p>“Sorry,” he said, though she found that he did not look a bit sorry in the slightest. “I’m done with my stall and was going to ask if you needed help with yours.” </p><p>He sighed. “We will be done faster if we work together.” </p><p>He did have a point. And the sooner they were done, the sooner she wouldn’t be forced to see his evil, stupid face anymore. She stepped aside and allowed him entry into her stall. </p><p>A couple of minutes went by in silence, only interrupted by the scraping sound of their shovels against the stone floor. Then, Felix cleared his throat again. </p><p>“So,” he began, almost shyly, though there was nothing shy about Felix, “is there a song about the stables?” </p><p>Evil. Villain. </p><p>“No,” she lied. “And even if there was, I wouldn’t sing it for you!” </p><p>The scraping stopped but Annette didn’t dare to look up, pretending to be very interested in her corner, despite the fact that she had cleared all the dirty bedding away already.</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Because you’re evil. And a villain. An evil villain!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration. “I get it! You think my songs are stupid! You can stop with the teasing already!” </p><p>Annette tossed her shovel aside and stomped out of the stall with every intention of making a strong exit, but her foot got caught on something (the shovel which she had just tossed aside) and next thing she knew she could feel herself falling towards the ground. </p><p>This was just her luck. Not only had Felix teased her about her singing once again, but she had also made a fool of herself. </p><p>She closed her eyes and accepted her fate of landing on the hard stone floor … or in a pile of manure. She wasn’t really sure which one would be worse. With her luck, it would probably be both.</p><p>The contact with the floor never came. </p><p>Instead, Annette suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her middle and she shrieked, hitting blindly at her assailant. </p><p>“Let me go, you fiend!” </p><p>Felix, in his defence, looked truly puzzled. “You want me to drop you in the dirt?” </p><p>Annette considered this option for a second, staring up at Felix with wide eyes. His hands felt warm against her waist, even through the fabric of her uniform. She could feel the warmth spreading to her face when she realised just how close he was holding her. </p><p>Felix was still looking at her with furrowed brows and holding her without any sign of tiring anytime soon. A weird feeling began to spread in her stomach. Embarrassment, she decided. It could only be embarrassment after making such a fool of herself in front of Felix of all people.</p><p>She quickly righted herself, though not without his assistance, and immediately took a few steps backwards. </p><p>“I need to go,” she almost yelled at him and turned on her heels. </p><p>As Annette hurried away from the stables as quickly and far as she could, the memory of Felix’ strong arms wrapped around her middle kept creeping back into her mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally, i planned this with a song in it. it would have been about horses and carrots. but then i realised that i do not possess annette's songwriting talent. i apologise profusely. ;_; also yes, the title is a pun (?) because annette ends up tripping in the stables. i'm not good with titles, okay?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/niympha">i also have a twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>